Sister of Fate
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: Ayilie is a seventeen year old girl living in the city of Teirm. She was raised by a sympathetic soldier named Rinarch, but he was killed while trying to break up a riot when she was only thirteen years old, leaving her to fend for herself.
1. Stranger in the Corner

Okay, I'm getting NOWHERE with my story _"Daughter of an Empire" _so I'm starting this while I try to kill my writer's block… hope you enjoy!

Summary: Ayilie is a seventeen-year-old girl living in the city of Teirm. She was raised by a sympathetic soldier named Rinarch, but he was killed while trying to break up a riot when she was only thirteen years old, leaving her to fend for herself.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie entered the old tavern called the Silver Moon. It was a dark and somewhat grimy place, but she had her fun there. She liked to talk with Empire soldiers that came into the old tavern ever so often, as she was raised by a soldier, about things that were going on all throughout Alagaesia.

She sat down at the bar. "Hello Jacob. How's your day been?" Ayilie asked the owner of the Silver Moon. "I've been pretty good 'ere, Ayilie. And you?" The bar men, Jacob, started to pour Ayilie a mug of hot tea.

"I've had a fine day, though I must ask, who is that man over there? He looks like he's up to now good." Ayilie asked and jabbed her thumb behind her at a man wearing a black cloak that covered his face and the rest of his body. He was tall she could see, even though he was sitting down."No one knows. He's been here for three days now but he has yet to cause any trouble. He just sits there in that corner looking over some maps or something of that kind. And the soldiers seem to respect him well."

"I think I'll go and see who he is." Ayilie said and stood up, but Jacob grabbed her elbow and sat her back down. "That probably wouldn't be the best of ideas on your part," then Jacob switched to an undertone, "This man is powerful. Like I said before, the soldiers respect and obey him. You'd do best to stay away from him."Ayilie leaned forward, more interested in this mysterious man. "Has he spoken at all?"

"Yes. He was putting these up." Jacob moved over so Ayilie could see a reward poster on the wall behind him."A man named Eragon. There's a huge reward on his head. The king'll bestow an earldom on whoever captures 'm, but that he's extremely dangerous."

"Well, who hasn't heard of the new Dragon Rider Eragon?" Ayilie laughed.Jacob let out a hardy chuckle. "Well, apparently he was in captivity here in Teirm a few months back, but escaped with an accomplice."

"And his dragon."

"Well, it looks like you know as much as I do 'bout that."

"Yes, well, I've got to get to work now. I'll see you later, Jacob!" Ayilie said and put one gold coin on the bar before she turned around and left the tavern. After she walked outside, it took Ayilie a few minutes for her eyes to readjust to the sun light. She made her way to the smithy's shop where she worked. Her specialty was swords and daggers.

She had long, brown hair that went down to her mid-back and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a white tunic and black leggings with boots that covered her calves and small feet and had a dark cloak on over it all.

She entered the forge and threw off her cloak and rolled up the sleeves of here tunic to her elbows. She tired her hair up with a leather chord and started up the fire. Just then, the owner of the smithy, Calin, entered the forge.

"Why hello, Ayilie. You're here early." He said with a smile. "Yes sir. I see I'll be making a sword today along with my other projects."

"Yes, I forgot to tell you. Yesterday while you were eating, I got these orders from a man about your age. He specifically asked for you to forge them. He was from Uru'baen, he said. Said he was sent by the king. He wouldn't give me name and he had a hood on so I couldn't see his face. And put some extra work into it if possible. I know how fine you make your swords."

"Hmm… that's interesting. Well, in that case, I'll get started then!"

She worked all day and Ayilie finished the extra orders along with her other projects. On her way home, she pondered about the mysterious man and why he had specifically asked for her to forge the blades. She still had some daylight left, so she went out of the city and bathed in a small stream.

When she got back to her small apartment-sized house, she threw her small pack down on the floor and removed her boots. She pulled out her own hand-and-a-half sword that she had forges herself and wiped the dust off of the long blade. She quickly sheathed her sword and ate a small meal of bread and thick cheese.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

When Ayilie got to the forge the next morning, she started the fire as usual and once again, Calin came in right as she started the fire. "The man should be coming here for his blades today, so just be aware of that. Have them out and ready with the sheathes."

"Yes sir. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have some business to take care of in the east side of town, so I'll be back later on this evening. I expect you can handle the forge for the day."

"Yes sir. Have a good day."

"You too, Ayilie."

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Later on, as expected, the man came back to the forge. He still had a hood on but his eyes were barely visible. She went into the backroom and brought out the sword. She had crafted them as beautifully as she knew how. The sword had a silver wire wrapped hilt and the pommel had an onyx set in it. The sheath was black leather. She unwrapped it from a cloth and handed it to the man hilt-first.

He took the sword.

"Thank you." The man said in a smooth, deep voice and held out his had.

When Ayilie reached out and shook his hand, the man grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his face so that they were eye-to-eye with each other. Ayilie saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. It seemed as if he was going through her mind just by gazing intently into her eyes. He didn't say a word. Instead he released her and paid her for the sword as well as thanking her.

Then, he was gone.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Okay, how was it??? Review please:)


	2. Captivity and an Invitation

Well, I have a shout to fantisylover517 and estrid2006! Thanks for your reviews guys:)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Jacob, Calin, and Ayilie.

Note: Ayilie is pronounced A-yi-lie

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie was somewhat shaken from this encounter, but she kept working throughout the day. After work, she went to the Silver Moon.

"Hi, Jacob. Can I get some mead today? I really need it." She said and rubbed her temples with her fingers. Jacob gave her a look but shook it off and poured her a mug of mead and slid it down the bar to her. "I think I figured out who that man is."

"WHAT?!" Jacob asked excitedly. "Shh! Calm down and be quiet!" Ayilie stressed. "Okay, okay. Now, tell me what you know."

"Well, yesterday when I started the forge, I found an order for a sword. Calin then told me that a man who says he's from Uru'baen and is there by the king's orders came to the smithy last night and made an order for the sword. Calin briefly described the man to me; the description perfectly fit that of our mystery man." Ayilie said and took a gulp of her mead.

"Well, that tells us where he's from and what his business is, but it still doesn't answer who he is."

"Yes, but I thought that you'd at least like to know that much. I'll tell you if I find out more." Ayilie finished her mead and stood up, looking around the room. Jacob, knowing that she was looking for the man, looked up at her [as he was sitting down and she was standing. "He's not here."

Right as Ayilie was about to respond, the man walked through the door and found a seat in the far back of the room. Ayilie slid two silver coins to Jacob, who pocketed them. Ayilie slipped through the tables and slid into the chair next to the mysterious man. The man looked up sharply.

Ayilie just sat there and stared at him for a few moments. Then, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_"

"Well, you should know since you specifically requested me to make that sword for you." Ayilie shot back. The man smirked but did not laugh.

"Yes, yes I know who you are." Then there was silence.

"Who in the name of Morzan are you?!" The small smile that was on his face disappeared quickly. "I am…"

"Sir! We have just received orders from Uru'baen! We are to return immediately!" a soldier said as he ran up the man. The man stood abruptly. "I must leave. I may possibly see you again." The man said and left to get his things from his room.

_That was odd. _Ayilie thought to herself.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Three months later…

Ayilie found herself being roughly pushed into a dark room. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that it was more like a cell. It had a small bed and a chair. She just sat there in silence for a moment and thought of why she was here.

_Ayilie was walking down the road when a group of soldiers shouted after her. She panicked and ran. They had brought her down by force and then everything went black…_

She first thought that she was in a prison, but then decided she wasn't. _A prison wouldn't be this nice. _About a half and hour later, she heard the sound of the door to her cell being opened. A soldier grabbed her by the arm and led her down a long corridor. They came out in a huge room that had a red and black wall map of Alagaesia. Then, realization washed over Ayilie. This was a throne room. Galbotorix's throne room.

Ayilie looked up and saw the king sitting on his throne. "You may go." The king said to the guard.

"Hello, Ayilie." He said smoothly, his voice dripping with honey. Ayilie refused to look him in the eye. She could tell this slightly angered the king. Galbotorix stood up and walked down the stairs to where Ayilie was standing. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head back so that she had no choice but to look him straight in the eye. She was about as tall as him, but he was still intimidating.

Ayilie flinched as his unnaturally cold hand touched her face.

"You're probably wondering why you're here. Well, I am about to tell you." The king said something that Ayilie did not understand, and an emerald green stone appeared in his long-fingered hands. "This… is a dragon egg." The king stated. Ayilie gave him an odd look. "Now, I would like you to touch it."

"Y…yes sir." Ayilie finally said and ran her fingers over the egg. The egg's flawless surface was dark green, except for the thin veins of white that spiderwebbed across it. The egg was cool and frictionless under Ayilie's fingers, like hardened silk. It was oval and about a foot long.

"Good. Good. Now, I will keep this with me overnight and we shall see if it is to hatch." He said with an odd smirk. Ayilie nodded her head. "Yes, sir." She personally found the egg intimidating. It was beautifully frightening.

Galbotorix nodded his head in acceptance. "There is a room prepared for you. I will have a maid bring you to it." Then, the king clapped his hands twice and a maid appeared. She had honey blond hair and looked as young as twenty, but she was worn from work and even fear.

"Come with me." She said quietly to Ayilie. Ayilie followed her out of the throne room and up a long flight of stairs and then down a long corridor. Ayilie thought that she'd be put in another cell, but was highly mistaken. When the maid opened the door, Ayilie gaped at it. She had always heard that Galbotorix was cruel and evil.

The room had a stone floor and stone walls, but they were covered with elaborately woven rugs and tapestries. There was a bed situated by a window so that she could see the entire castle grounds on this side of the palace. Also, there was a couch, a wardrobe, and a large mirror on the opposite wall. There was a fireplace made of black wood that felt like cold metal when she touched it.

Also, there was a screen door that led into what Ayilie noticed as a small study. It had a writing desk, stocked with quills, ink, parchment, and paper. Through the study there was another door that led into a washroom, which had soaps, brushes, and a variety of oils.

"My name is Bethany… call me if you need anything. The bell pull is over there." The maid, Bethany, pointed to a rope the came from the wall right beside the door. "Thank you, Bethany." Bethany had a shocked expression on her face. Ayilie then realized that Bethany had never been thanked for anything. She was a servant. Anything she did was expected of her.

"Is there any way I can get a new tunic and pants? These are filthy." Ayilie asked and pulled at her white-now-light-brown-from-dirt tunic. "Yes, of course! I'll have some sent up to you immediately!" Bethany exclaimed and ran out the door.

About twenty minutes later, another maid came in with a scarlet tunic and black leggings, along with socks."I apologize, miss. These may be a little big for you. Oh, and I was told to tell you that you may wander about the castle and the grounds, but be sure not to leave the grounds."

"Thank you." Again, Ayilie saw a shocked expression on the maid's face. Ayilie took the clothes and then the servant bowed her head and quickly left.

Ayilie ran her hands over the material. The leggings were as soft, but thick enough to keep her legs warm even on a cold winter's night. The tunic was made of tightly woven silk and was strong, and the socks were woolen.

She then went into the washroom and drew herself a tub full of hot water. She undressed and put her sword against the wall [amazingly, it was still in its sheath and belted on her hip and immersed herself in the warm water and washed herself with the brushes and soaps. When she got out, she found a towel hanging on a small hook on the wall and dried herself off and brushed her hair.

After she dressed, she stood in front of the large mirror and looked at herself. The tunic was a little baggy, but she liked it like that. The leggings and socks fit her perfectly. After belting on her sword, she decided to walk about the castle for a while. She walked by the training fields where a few soldiers were fencing. They noticed her immediately and all stood there, gaping at her. She had no idea what they were staring at, so she just kept on walking.

When she got back to her room, she found a note attached to the door. She was thankful that Rinarch had taught her to read and write before he was killed.

The note said:

_I request you come and eat with me tonight. Dinner starts at eight o'clock sharp. Don not be late!  
_

_Your King_

Ayilie decided that it would be foolish to not go to eat with the king, so she started off down the corridor, as it was almost eight o'clock, but then realized that she hadn't any idea where she was supposed to go and how to get there. She stopped a servant that was passing by and asked him where to go. "Just down this corridor and to the right there'll be a wide door. Who are you, may I ask, ma'am.?"

"I am Ayilie. I was invited by the king to sup with him tonight." The man went pale. "Y…you're Ayilie? Please excuse me for my behavior!" The man said almost frantically. "Why would I be in need to excuser you? You have done nothing wrong."

"Oh, thank you, miss! Here, follow me. I'll take you to the dining hall." Ayilie followed the servant down the corridor. He bowed and opened the wide door for her. Ayilie entered the dining hall slowly.

It had a long table and many chairs. At the very end of the table, Ayilie saw two people talking. She could tell that they were man by their voices, and recognized one of them as the king. The king stopped mid-word when he saw Ayilie.

"Hello, child. Come." Ayilie walked to the end of the table and sat down in a chair to the king's right side. The other man didn't look at Ayilie. "Ayilie, this is Murtagh. He is a Dragon Rider." Murtagh looked at her for the first time. She thought that he looked like he was trying to send her a message with his eyes. They looked desperately, as if trying to warn her. She shook it off and looked back at the the king.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

I hope you liked it! Remember, reviews always seem to help me update soon! wink

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. Dinner and Discoveries

I think I'm spoiling you all! Well, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I only own the maids and Ayilie!

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHRONSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

"Now, let us eat!" Galbotorix said and with a clap of his hands, a huge meal appeared in front of them, along with plates, silver ware, and goblets filled with wine. The foods were the finest Ayilie had ever seen. The main course was a huge pheasant that had been slow-roasted and then bathed in a spicy sauce. They had a hardy beef stew for the side dish and then they had a hot cherry pie for desert.

After they all finished eating, Galbotorix started talking. "Murtagh, you will be teaching Ayilie the art of swordsmanship,"

"I already know how to fence, sir." Ayilie piped up, but knew that that was a mistake, for a flash of annoyance crossed the evil king's face, but then he recovered. "Oh, well in that case, he will test your abilities. I also want you to teach her archery, Murtagh. Are you listening?" Murtagh looked back at the king. "Yes, sire."

"Good. As I was saying…" As Galbotorix went on, Ayilie felt as if there were more than one consciousness in her mind. It was strange to Ayilie, as if it contained multitudes; scores of distinct voices whispered in her mind, like imprisoned spirits begging for release.

_Ayilie? Ayilie, can you hear me?  
_

_Who are you?  
_

_It is I; Murtagh._

_How…why…?_

_All will be explained later. I must tell you something now. Don't believe a word Galbotorix says; its all lies._

_Is that all? _

_No. After we leave here, meet me in my room. It's down the corridor a bit and then the third door on the right._

_Why?_

_Don't ask now. As I have said, all will be explained later. _Replied roughly.

_Fine. I'll meet you later._

"…Ayilie, Murtagh, you may leave now." The two bowed their heads and started off to their rooms.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHRONSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh opened the door as her heard a soft knock. When he saw that it was Ayilie, he opened the door a little more so she could slip in. Ayilie sat with her legs crossed on his floor and Murtagh sat down in a chair.

"Now, why did you want me to come here?"

"First, I must tell you that Galbotorix is not a madman. He had a good reason for destroying the Riders. They were fat and lazy. They were basically puppets for the elves."

"Now, that's interesting. Tell me, what causes you to believe this?"

"It is true. When you read any history book, you'll find that the Riders took their skills for granted and grew selfish."

"Hm. Go on."

"You must know… I do not serve him on my will. He has forced me and my dragon, Thorn, into serving him. He made us swear oaths… un-breakable oaths to him in the ancient language."

"What's…?"

"The magic language. He knows Thorn's and mine true names."

"But, I don't understand. What's a true name?"

"Everyone has a true name. It's their name from the ancient language. If someone possesses another person's true name… then they have complete control over that person." Murtagh said grimly.

"Oh."

"Well, I think we should call it a night. Don't you?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

And with that, Ayilie was gone.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHRONSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

The next morning, Ayilie found new clothes and a note similar to the one she had gotten the night before, except it was for breakfast and it said that the king himself would not be there. The clothes were black leather pants, black tunic, wrist guards, and a leather band to hold her hair out of her face.

She quickly dressed and walked to the dining hall, where Murtagh sat; eating what looked like porridge and fruit. "Hurry up and eat. We have to start training today and it's best to get to the sparring fields before there are many people there."

Ayilie sat down and served herself. Soon, they were both finished and Ayilie was following Murtagh outside to the sparring fields where a few men were already fencing. "Alright, let's get started. Let me see your sword." Murtagh said. Ayilie passed the sword to him. Murtagh put a finger on either side of the blade and then he muttered, "Geuloth du knifr!" a red spark jumped between his fingers. As it flickered back and forth, Murtagh ran his fingers down the length of the sword. Then he flipped it over and did the same thing on the other side. The spark disappeared the second Murtagh's fingers left the metal.

"What did you do?" Ayilie asked as Murtagh handed her back her sword. "I blocked the blade. Hit my arm with it."

"What?"

"Just do it." Ayilie did so and was surprised to see the blade bounce off of Murtagh's outstretched arm.

"That's interesting." She said as Murtagh went about blocking his ruby red sword. [A/N: This is after the battle at the Burning Plains! "If I may ask, why did you have me forge a sword for you when you already had one?"

"I heard that you make some of the finest blades in Teirm, so I had to see if it was true. It's not like I couldn't spare the money, after all. Now, let us start." Murtagh got in a stance and so did Ayilie.

"One." Murtagh started.

"Two." Ayilie said.

"THREE!" Murtagh shouted and aimed a blow for Ayilie's thigh, but she blocked it. Their swords met in a shower of sparks. Ayilie's sword was batted away as if it were no more than a fly. Murtagh jumped at her and slashed at her ribs, but she parried the blow and from the force of it, spun around, only to hit Murtagh in the side, which knocked the breath out of him. Ayilie paused to let Murtagh catch his breath, which was a bad move. He lunged at her again and they continued.

Their bodies were linked and separated by their swift blades. At time they nearly collided with each other, and then the momentum would spin then apart. They would back up for a moment, only to engage again in their clashing of the blade.

Finally, Ayilie lost her footing and Murtagh took the advantage, brining her to the ground. He flicked his sword to her throat and said, "Dead." through his panting. They both sheathed their swords. Murtagh and Ayilie's hair stuck to their faces from sweat. They were both panting heavily. Murtagh reached out his hand to help Ayilie up.

Ayilie notice the crowd of men watching in awe. Just then, Galbotorix appeared and called, "Ayilie! Murtagh! Come here immediately!" He sounded almost happy. "Well, let's not keep him waiting." Ayilie said and started off. Murtagh caught up with her.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No-not really."

"I thought not. Follow me." Ayilie follow Murtagh up a flight of stairs and down another corridor. He opened a heavy wooden door and followed Ayilie in. Galbotorix stood in a corner of the room.

"You wanted us, sire?" Murtagh inquired.

"Yes. Ayilie, last night, the egg hatched for you." Ayilie had a shocked expression on her face and then lowered her head. It was a great honour to be picked by a dragon to be its Rider. Murtagh was shocked as well. He didn't even know that Ayilie had touched the egg, let alone seen it.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHRONSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ooo. Big shocker! Ayilie is a Shur'tugal! Review:)


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Eragon or Eldest or anything else Inheritance.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie gazed at the tiny dragon hatchling.

"Touch it." The king coaxed. Ayilie lightly touched the head of the dragon and gasped as a rush of cold energy surged into her hand, like liquid fire coursing through her veins. Her hand and arm went numb and she felt as if it were paralyzed. She fell on her knees as the burning energy rushed through her. She was shocked to see a white oval appear on her palm. The oval itched and burned, as if she had a rash or a spider bite. Ayilie felt something brush up against her consciousness, like something rubbing her skin. She felt it again, but this time it was stronger.

_Murtagh?_

Ayilie realized that it was not Murtagh, and opened her presently closed eyes to see Murtagh and Galbotorix simply observing. She stood up, but was overcome by dizziness, and fell. Murtagh barely caught her. "Take her to her room. Let her rest. Tomorrow, she starts her training." The king stated bluntly. "Yes, sire." Murtagh lifted Ayilie up so that h could carry her up to her room. When he got there, he used magic to open the door and laid Ayilie on her bed. He looked down at her.

_How she looks like mother…_

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

The next morning…

Ayilie first noticed that she was ravenous with hunger. She sat up and rubbed her head, trying to remember what happened. With a jolt, she remembered what had happened the previous night. She looked at her hand to see and wispy silver oval on her hand.

She stood up and noticed that she still had her boots on. Ayilie then changed into a white tunic but kept her leather pants on. She rolled up her sleeves to the elbows and belted in her sword. Then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." The servant Bethany came into the room with a tray full of food.

"Master Galbotorix wishes you a happy morn, and wanted me to tell you to meet master Murtagh in the library." Ayilie nodded and waved Bethany off. Bethany bowed low before quickly exiting. Ayilie looked down at the tray of food. There were fine pastries, seed cakes, fruit cakes, fruits, porridge, and a meat pie.She quickly ate and took a seed cake with her on her way to the library. She found Murtagh waiting for her.

"Since the egg hatched for you, I'm to teach you magic. Of course, the king will give you lessons as well, but for now, I am to teach you."

"That works for me. Where is my dragon?"

"Oh, he is with my dragon, Thorn. Thorn won't hurt him." Murtagh said as he saw the worried expression on Ayilie's face.

"Oh."

"Let's get started. First I'm going to teach you a few common words in the ancient language…"

"The magic language?"

"Yes. We have a long way to go…" Murtagh said more to himself than to Ayilie. For the next hour, they went over various words in the ancient language. They were just starting to use the magic when Galbotorix walked into the grand library.

"Murtagh, out!" The king barked. Murtagh almost ran out of the room, but looked back at Ayilie.

"Yes, sire?"

"I would like to speak privately with you, my dear. But first, atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya." Let us be warded from listeners.

Murtagh's POV…

_Damn! He made it so I can't hear them!_ Murtagh shouted to himself.

Back to nobody's POV:

"I see a powerful woman standing before me." Galbotorix said, voice coated in honey. Ayilie didn't listen to a word of it. "I would like you and your dragon to serve me." Ayilie bowed her head, angry raging within her, ready to boil over. "I… I can't do that." She muttered.

"I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say?"

"I will never serve you!" Ayilie spat. "Oh, you _will _serve me! Be it your will or not!" The evil king yelled furiously and slammed Ayilie against the wall. She spat in his face, which infuriated the already furiously king even further. He backhanded her across the face. She turned her face and spit out some blood.

"I will sooner _die!_"

"If you refuse, you will wish you were dead! I know your true name!" Ayilie's face went white.

"How?"

"You think I did not know the true name of my most loyal servant's daughter?" An evil smirk crossed Galbotorix's face at Ayilie's expression. "But… no! that means… he's…"

"Your father! Yes! You are the daughter of Morzan! First and last of the foresworn!"

"You're lying!" Ayilie said with a pit in her stomach. "If you don't believe me, ask your brother! Murtagh will be happy to clarify this for you…" Galbotorix then opened the door and yanked Murtagh by the arm and threw him onto the floor. "Is it true?" Ayilie asked more angrily than sadly. Murtagh stood up and looked at her. "Is what true?" Murtagh asked. Then, it hit him. Galbotorix had told her. Murtagh bowed his head and nodded. Galbotorix smirked maliciously. Ayilie let a single tear escape her eye and showed no emotion on her face.

"Oh, this is such a touching moment…" Galbotorix started. "No! Don't hurt her!" Murtagh shouted and stepped in front of Ayilie as Galbotorix was about to use magic against her. "Move, Murtagh!" Galbotorix hissed angrily. Murtagh didn't move. Galbotorix forced Murtagh out of the way by magic and uttered one word in the ancient language at Ayilie. She gasped and fell on her knees on the library floor. Murtagh could do nothing, as he was held in place by magic.

Then, Galbotorix made her swear vows of loyalty to him. He also made the still unnamed dragon swear oaths as well in the ancient language. It made Murtagh sick to think about it. Anger boiled within him that he could do nothing to help Ayilie.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Okay guys I'm so sorry that this is short and if probably sucks, though it reveals a few secrets… tell me how I did! Please review!


	5. Of Healing and Finding a Name

Okay, I got a review saying that basically my story sucks. I was NOT very happy about that and I totally told the person off. I don't think I'll post their name just for their sakes… :)

Okay, so anyways… let's continue with our story! 

Disclaimer: I only own Ayilie and any other characters that you don't recognize! 

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie was very weak after the king left. He had straight out tortured her. She clenched her teeth as pain coursed through her body. Murtagh was still in the room, but he had been silenced partly by anger and by sickness at what he had been witnessing.

_The bastard… _Murtagh thought bitterly. He couldn't believe, actually he could believe, that Galbotorix had beaten Ayilie. He had hit her and tortured her with magic in that very room. He didn't even bother to drag her to the dungeon like he had done to Murtagh. The only reason that the floor wasn't covered with blood was that Galbotorix had made Murtagh clean it up with magic before he left.

Murtagh slowly approached Ayilie, who tried to sit up, but fell back as her ribs seared with a burning agony. She gasped as her breath had been knocked out of her. Murtagh sucked in his breath and gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Ayilie would have fallen hardly if Murtagh had not been there supporting her. "Let's get you to your room." Murtagh said lowly and helped Ayilie start back to her room. He stopped by his room to get a few bandages on their way.

"Can you pull up your tunic so I can see your back?" Murtagh asked slowly once they were in Ayilie's room. Ayilie tried to pull her tunic off, but she couldn't. Murtagh helped her get the ripped tunic off and his eyes went wide and he whistled. "Ouch!" Murtagh felt a pang of remembrance. He had said the same thing when he first met Eragon after the Ra'zac had captured Brom, Eragon, and Saphira.

"Damn!" Ayilie muttered weakly. A huge bruise was forming on the middle of her back and at several places the skin was broken. Murtagh put a hand on the bruise and pressed lightly. Ayilie yelled and Murtagh immediately took his hand off of her back. He tried to use magic to heal her, but to no avail. He realized what the problem was.

"I think you have some broken ribs. I'm not sure how many, but at least three, maybe four. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood." Murtagh grabbed the bandages and started binding Ayilie's chest. Then he cleaned her other cuts.

Ayilie got a new shirt from her closet and slipped the shirt on after she disposed of the torn and bloodied tunic she had been wearing earlier. Murtagh then looked at her with a grim expression.

"You know why I couldn't heal you?" He asked grimly. "No, of coarse not." Ayilie replied flatly. "Because Galbotorix used magic." Murtagh said darkly. Ayilie shut her eyes for a second, utterly tired.

"I feel like my head is in the clouds." Ayilie mumbled. Murtagh looked at her. "You need to eat. I'll go get you something from the kitchen." Murtagh stood abruptly and left the room. He returned with a plate of food and watched silently as Ayilie ate the food. After she had finished, Murtagh took the plate and called a servant to take it back to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Thank you, Murtagh." Ayilie said as Murtagh was about to leave. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly and nodded. Then, he was gone.

Ayilie tried her best to sleep that night, but she kept getting sharp pains from her ribs and her other injuries. Some how, sleep found Ayilie.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie woke the next morning as sore as ever. Her ribs were killing her, as was a particularly deep gash on her right arm. She miraculously was able to get out of her bed and get dressed without to much pain.

As she got out of bed, she remembered what she had learned the day before. She was the daughter of Morzan. She was Murtagh's sister… this thought gave her a bitter taste in the mouth and put her in a bad mood that would surely last all day and maybe longer.

She wore the same black shirt that she had put on last night and some brown pants, as well as her boots. She had just brushed out her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

Ayilie went over to the door and cautiously opened it, though trying to look as if she was fine. She relaxed when she saw that it was Murtagh, though she was in a bitter mood. Ayilie almost gasped when she saw Murtagh holding her still un-named dragon in his hands. The dragon had doubled in size since the first time Ayilie had seen him, but he was still small enough for Murtagh to be able to carry him.

"You have yet to name him." Murtagh said quietly and put the dragon on the floor. Ayilie opened the door wider and let Murtagh in. He silently strode past her and the dragon followed him.

"Yes. I have to name him…"Ayilie said more to herself than to Murtagh. She carefully picked the small dragon up and held him at eye level.

"What should your name be, I wonder…"

_Ayilie._

"No, that's _my _name; you can't have it."

_Ayilie._

"Is that all you know how to say?" Ayilie snapped.

_Yes._

Ayilie's eyes widened at the remark. _Great! Now it has a sense of humor! _ "Are you…"

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Should I run and hide??? Will my readers try to kill me??? I'll have to see…

Please don't kill me because of the cliffhanger:)

Okay, sorry this chapter is so short! I have a question for everyone though: What is a good name for the green dragon? I'm just wandering… so if you'll please send a few in to me, then I'll pick one and use it for the dragon's name:)


	6. Name of Power

Happy Chritmas!

Thanks to one of my reviewers, Xewioso, I was able to come up with a name for the dragon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. Do I look like Paolini? Okay, so you don't know how I look, but you get the point…

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

"Are you Ardemel?" Ayilie asked slowly. She felt a small sense of approval from the tiny dragon, Ardremel.

"Ardemel… very interesting name." Murtagh stated. Ayilie turned to him and nodded. "Yes, it is. He is happy with it, so he is Ardemel." Murtagh nodded slowly and zoned out for a moment. Just as Ayilie was about to ask him what he was doing, he turned back to her.

"I was talking to Thorn." Murtagh stated, as if he knew what Ayilie was thinking. She nodded and then asked, "How can you do that?" Murtagh looked rather shocked by the question.

"You do not know? I would think that it's one of the first things that a Rider learns."

"Well, I've felt Ardemel's feelings and he's sent mental images to me. I haven't any idea how to actually speak with words to him…"

"You already can, you just need to try." Murtagh started. "Just direct your thoughts to Ardemel."

Ayilie concentrated and talked to Ardemel. _Ardemel?_

_Yes. _

_It works!  
_

_Yes._

_Is that all you know how to say? _Ayilie asked for the second time that night.

_No. _

Ayilie stopped talking to Ardemel and looked at Murtagh. "That was simple." Murtagh smirked and nodded. Just then, a servant boy ran into the room.

"Oh… begging your pardon Dragon Riders, but the king wants you to report to him immediately." The boy shook in fear.

"Fine. We will be there in a few minutes." Murtagh said. The boy bowed low and quickly ran from the room. Murtagh turned back to Ayilie. "Hurry and change clothes. I'll wait for you in the corridor."

"Fine." Ayilie said without emotion. As Murtagh left the room, Ayilie went and looked in her wardrobe, where there were a few different tunics, pants, and even a few dresses that Ayilie assumed were archery and fencing dresses and were meant to wear pants or leggings under them.

She grabbed her black leather pants and a white shirt, as she usually wore, and quickly put them on along with her boots. Then, she belted on her sword and slipped her dagger into her boot.

When she emerged from her room, she found Murtagh slouched on the floor sitting against the wall. He was unconscious.

"Murtagh!"

No answer.

"Murtagh wake up!" 

Still no answer.

Ayilie crouched down in front of Murtagh and looked at him. He was sweating profusely and shaking. She carefully touched his brow and tried to contact him, but she couldn't get through to him.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh's POV:

I was waiting for Ayilie when I felt a sharp pain in my back. All I could feel was the intense pain that I knew was radiating from my scar. I fall silently to the floor, unconscious.

Ayilie is trying to breech my mind, I can feel it. I wish I could let her help me… the pain is so intense. My mind is blocked, even from Thorn. He cannot help me, even if he wanted to.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

No one's POV:

Ayilie was then felt a sharp pain in her back and passed out on Murtagh.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

When Ayilie woke up, she felt a cold breeze. She had the feeling of being weightless or suspended in air. She opened her eyes to see green… scales? Green scales of a dragon, to be exact.

_What…? How…?_

_Ah, I see you are finally awake._

_Ardemel?_

_Yes. _

_How did you…_

_Grow so large? _Ardemel said with a snort.

_Yes._

_Magic. The king…em… had something to do with it. _Though Ayilie couldn't actually see the facial expression that Ardemel had, she could tell just through their mental link that he shuttered as he said this.

Ayilie slowly sat up in the saddle and retched over Ardemel's side when he turned a little bit too sharply. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and looked ahead to see Murtagh and Thorn.

Ayilie slowly looked at what she was wearing, seeing that it was completely different than what she had been wearing earlier, which meant that someone had… Ayilie shuddered at the thought. She was wearing battle garb.

A black and silver helm and breast plate that had Galbotorix's symbol on it: a twisted flame. She also had a mail shirt with mail-backed leather gloves on. She had her sword on her hip and her bow was slung over her shoulder along with a quiver full of arrows.

"Murtagh!" Ayilie shouted over the wind.

_He can't hear you. _Ayilie didn't notice this voice as Ardemel's and assumed it was Thorn speaking to her.

_Thorn?_

_Who else? _

_Can you tell me what's going on? _

_We're going to Helgrind on the king's orders… to capture the Rider Eragon and Saphira his Dragon, along with his cousin, Roran._

_Oh. But why am I wearing battle garb, though? And isn't Helgrind a few days journey from Uru'baen?_

_Eragon and Roran are the two most dangerous mean in Alagaesia I believe. You know not of them? _

_Not much… and I've never heard of this Roran character. Who is he? _

_He's… wait, Murtagh hasn't told you?_

_Murtagh hasn't told me what? _

_If Murtagh hasn't told you, than it's not _my _business to speak of it to you. Ask him yourself._

_What…? _Ayilie began to ask when Thorn followed by Ardemel, jolted to the right and began to descend as the sun was beginning to set.

When Ardemel landed, Ayilie undid the straps that held her legs in place and slid down the large dragon's side to land on her feet on the ground. Once Murtagh dismounted, he walked up to Ayilie.

"We'd do best to start a fire, and then we'll talk while I make some soup." Murtagh said, as if he'd read Ayilie's mind.

Murtagh sent Ayilie to go gather firewood while he laid out their bed rolls.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie started off into the woods looking for sticks that were dry enough to burn. As she continued on, she heard a twig snap not far behind her. She spun around and dropped the sticks and pulled out her sword.

"Who's there?" Ayilie said and held her sword up. There was no movement or sound so Ayilie slowly sheathed her sword. She bent over and picked up the sticks that were on the ground and returned to the camp.

Murtagh sat on the ground, leaned up against Thorn. He appeared to be zoned out. Ayilie threw the sticks down in front of him, breaking him out of his trance. Murtagh quickly stood up and started a fire. He pulled out a pot and hung it over the fire and threw a chunk of salt and a few pieces of meat into the pot along with water.

"Now, let us sit and talk." Murtagh said and sat down by the fire. Ayilie sat beside him. There was a silence for a while. Both Ayilie and Murtagh were deep in thought.

"Murtagh, who is Eragon? I mean I've heard of him, but…"

"Thorn mentioned him." Murtagh stated. Ayilie nodded and shot a look at Thorn, who turned his head away.

"He is… he is our brother." Murtagh said grimly.

"Oh. And Roran would be our cousin, then?"

"Aye."

"Murtagh, tell me, please, what was our…our mother like? I've never had a mother or even a mother figure…" Murtagh cut her off. "It's fine. She was strong, brave, kind, loving, loyal… loyal to the people she loved, even if it caused her pain…." Murtagh got a distant look. He shook himself out of it and continued. "You're a lot like her, though you have been cursed with our father's appearance, just as I have." Murtagh said grimly.

"I… I wonder if Morzan knew he had a daughter…"

"Oh, he knew. He knew that he had a daughter, but he didn't give a damn anyways! I myself somewhat remember you. You were but a year younger than me."

"Then where was I when he… when he gave you that scar?"

"I don't remember much of that night except for the pain and near-death experience that Morzan gave to me." Murtagh said bitterly.

"What happened to you I when we passed out?"

"My scar causes me pain sometimes, just as it did when the night I got it. I had an attack while I was waiting for you. As for why you passed out, it's a mystery to me."

"I felt… a pain in my back as if I had been cut open before I passed out." Ayilie supplied.

"I felt you try to breech the barrier of my mind. Maybe somehow that had something to do with it…" Murtagh then decided that the soup was finished and poured in out into two bowls and handed one to Ayilie along with a spoon. He pulled out a wineskin and drank deeply, then offered it Ayilie who accepted it and also drank deeply.

After they finished eating, they went to sleep…

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Can you tell me which word I mixed up the get Ardemel? Okay, it's pretty easy, but tell me if you can figure it out!

Happy Christmas everybody!

-Aspen


	7. Capture and Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. If I did, Murtagh would have been the main character.

Author's note: By the way, Ayilie's sword's name is Manin, meaning memory in the ancient language.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie woke up to Murtagh gently shaking her.

"It's time to go. I've already packed."

"But the sun hasn't even come up yet." Ayilie argued but stood up and rolled up her mat anyway. "If we want to get there before them, we need to leave now. By the way, do you remember how I showed you how to protect your mind?" Murtagh said as he mounted Thorn.

"Yes, I do." Ayilie said and swiftly pulled herself up onto Ardemel's saddle.

_She's a strong woman…_

_Master, shouldn't we be leaving?_

_Oh, yes, Thorn._

Thorn unfolded his wings and took off. Ayilie clutched onto one of Ardemel's spikes as they gained altitude. Once they were in the sky, Ayilie held herself with her knees and let go. She enjoyed feeling the breeze on her face and wind rushing through her hair. She was just absorbing it all when her thoughts were interrupted.

_Ayilie!_

_What?!_

_Thorn has been trying to speak with you, but he says that your mind was blocked._

_Oh sorry. I was just thinking…_

_Just talk to him!  
_

_Yes, Ardemel. _Ayilie replied and concentrated on Thorn.

_Thorn?_

_Finally! What _were _you doing? Your mind was completely blocked from me._

_Just… thinking._

_Well think some other time! Murtagh wanted me to tell you to be prepared for a possible battle._

_What? Why?  
_

_No time to explain. Just be ready.  
_

_What? Tell me what's going on!_

_We're rapidly approaching Helgrind. _

_Oh. _Ayilie replied. She was slightly nervous. After all, she was possibly going into combat with her own brother that she'd never met and cousin from the northern village of Carvahall.

As the sun rose to the centre of the sky, a mountain of bare rock speared from the sky with spires and columns. Near-vertical sides came out of the ground like a shattered piece of the earth's bone.

_What is _that? Ayilie asked Thorn.

That _is Helgrind._

_Oh. _Ayilie said, contemplating the huge structure. She subconsciously put her hand on Manin's pommel. The building, or more like a tower of jagged rock, gave Ayilie a disturbing feeling.

Ayilie contemplated what they were to do. After all, she still wasn't completely aware of what they were about to do.

The two dragons banked left and came to a place that had nothing growing except for one flower. Ayilie thought this was strange, and even more did she think so when Murtagh led her to the flower and walked through it, causing them to disappear. Ardemel growled as they went, but calmed down when Ayilie contacted him.

_We're fine. It's an illusion that goes into Helgrind._

_If you get hurt, I'll pin you to my stomach and never let you off._

_I love you too. I thought that _I'm _the Dragon Rider, not the other way around._

_Very funny, now get to work and be careful!_

Ayilie followed Murtagh through the dark corridor and into a narrow hallway. "Where are…" Murtagh cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. "Shh. We're in Helgrind and we are waiting for Eragon and Roran." Murtagh hissed. Ayilie nodded and pulled out Manin.

They stood and waited in the shadows.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Eragon and Roran looked around them. They were in Helgrind to rescue Katrina. It took Roran a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light, but Eragon could see perfectly.

Just then, there was a loud crash to the left. Eragon reached to his side to grab Zar'roc, but there was nothing there. All he had was the bow that the Elvin queen had sung for him. He pulled it out and strung it before knocking an arrow. Roran pulled out his hammer.

"What is it, Eragon?" Roran whispered. Eragon silenced him with his hand and listened intently.

"There are two people here. They are not the Ra'zac, but I can tell that they are dangerous and powerful. I suspect that they are here on business of the king, which means trouble for us if we cross paths." Roran nodded. They crept towards the hallway that the noise came from.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

_Ayilie!_

_Sorry, Murtagh but it's not my fault that the stupid Ra'zac have these chains laying here all over the floor!_

_Just be more careful! They're here. _

_What's the plan, then?_

_We capture Roran, Eragon, and Saphira._

_Okay, simple enough. Capture two mass murdering dangerous men and a huge dragon. Let's go. _Murtagh nodded and pulled out Zar'roc. They proceeded down the hallway and started toward Roran and Eragon.

_Where's the dragon? _Ayilie thought to herself. She was answered by a growl from the other side of the large chamber.

As they came up to Eragon and Roran, one of them turned around swiftly. He had the appearance of an elf, somewhat, but was too rugged to be full elf. This was Eragon, Ayilie decided. His face twisted when he saw Murtagh.

"Murtagh! What are you doing here?" he growled. Murtagh smirked. "I warned you at the Burning Plains to make sure we do not cross paths again! Did you not think that Galbotorix would not find out about your cousin attempts to rescue his lover? Ha!"

"That's a fine jest there, Murtagh!" Ayilie said. Eragon's head swiveled toward Ayilie as he noticed her for the first time. She looked a lot like Murtagh. "Who are you?"

"Your sister." Ayilie said quietly. Eragon's face went white. "It's true, brother! She is our sister and the next Dragon Rider!" Murtagh barked. Eragon's face darkened. The last egg had hatched.

"Liar!" Murtagh smirked to Ayilie and she reverted to the ancient language. "I am Ayilie, your sister, daughter of Morzan and Selena." Eragon was shocked then shock turned to rage.

"You betrayed me! You are no brother of mine!" Murtagh's face hardened. "I've told you that I had no choice!" He shouted with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice.

"Eragon, you have not idea what it's like to be in his position! Galbotorix knows his true name… as does he know mine." Ayilie said grimly.

"There might be a way to break the oaths that have been made, though; ways that make the power that Galbotorix has over you become neutral. Join us, Ayilie. We could help you." Eragon pleaded.

"No one can save us, Eragon! We are his slaves forever and there is nothing we can do about it!" Murtagh interjected. Eragon looked down, defeated.

"Why are you here?" Roran finally said. "To capture you and bring you to Uru'baen, of course." Ayilie said. There was a long silence before Murtagh lunged at Roran, Zar'roc in hand, and began fighting him. Eragon had no choice but to use magic and looked at Ayilie pitifully.

"Malthiae!" (To bind or hold in place; confine) Eragon barked. Ayilie yelped in surprise as she felt invisible hands clamp onto her legs. Murtagh looked away from Roran. "Ayilie, no!" He lunged at Eragon, but Roran cut his leg with the blade on his hammer. He fell to the hard floor with a thump. He quickly healed it, but wasn't fast enough.

Eragon knocked Ayilie out with magic and searched for Katrina with his mind. Once he found her, he and Roran ran through the corridor, down a flight of stairs, and into a large circular room with cells.

"Katrina?!" Roran shouted frantically. He and Eragon both knew Murtagh would be there shortly. "She's over there Roran!" Eragon said, pointing to a small cell to the left. Eragon laid Ayilie down and broke the lock with magic.

"Katrina? Are you awake?" Roran asked into the dark cell. There was no answer. "Roran, I think she's unconscious!" Eragon exclaimed. "Garjzla!" (Light!) Eragon's palm illuminated the room. Katrina was chained to the wall with multiple bruises and cuts. She was deathly pale and gaunt. Her copper hair was hanging in her face.

"Katrina." Eragon broke the chains with magic and picked Ayilie up. As they were about to leave, Murtagh appeared at the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Murtagh!" Eragon hissed.

"Yes?" Murtagh asked sarcastically.

"Let us go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Murtagh said. "Reisa!" Murtagh said and held out his arms. Ayilie's limp body lifted into the air and with another word spoken by Murtagh, she went into his arms.

Murtagh didn't see Roran coming up behind him and raise his hammer. Roran brought the handle down on Murtagh's head, knocking him unconscious. Eragon looked at Roran who had a smirk on his face. "C'mon, let's go!" Eragon said and picked Ayilie up from the ground.

_Saphira? Where are you?_

_Still in the main chamber, little one. Make haste, for we have already been here for too long._

_We're coming, Saphira. By the way, can you carry four?_

_Possibly, but not for long. Why do you ask?_

_We have Ayilie._

_What will you do about her dragon?_

_What?_

_They told you that she is the next Dragon Rider. Were you not listening?_

_I guess not. Try to contact him and convince him to come with us._

_How do you know it's a male?_

_Murtagh told me that the last egg was a male last time we met. That's why Galbotorix wants us alive._

_I see. Hurry, little one. _

_We are on out way to you, Saphira._

_Good. I'll try to contact her Dragon now._

Eragon rushed back up the flight of stairs and down the long corridor with Roran on his heels.

_Have you contacted him?_

_Yes. He says that he will come as long as no harm comes of his Rider. If this does happen though, he will rip us to pieces._

_That's very kind of him. _

_This is not time for sarcasm, Eragon! The Ra'zac are coming, I can sense them!_ Eragon and Roran mounted Saphira with the two unconscious women.

_Okay Saphira, let's go! Tell the other dragon…_

_His name is Ardemel. _

_Yes, tell Ardemel to meet us at the edge of Dras Leona. _

_But won't he be seen?_

_Of course, but we have no other choice. Besides, she is working under Galbotorix. No person in their right mind would dare harm them._

_But you knocked her unconscious. Doesn't that mean something?  
_

_Well, I never said we are in our right minds, did I? _

_Of course, little one. _

With that said Saphira went through the wall and found herself outside. She beat her wings and flew into the air, slightly laboured. Once they got the edge of the city, Saphira landed and Eragon dismounted. He saw the huge green dragon, Ardemel, crouching low as if to try and evade the view of people of the city.

Eragon slowly approached Ardemel with Ayilie in his arms. Ardemel growled and stood up to his full height. He was as big, maybe bigger, than Saphira. It puzzled Eragon how Thorn and Ardemel had grown so fast.

"Come now, I can't put her on the saddle if you won't let me near you." Eragon said.

_Fine, you may come closer. Don't try anything. I am much more powerful than your weak dragon._

Eragon heard Saphira growl in distaste in the back of is mind, but ignored this blow to her pride. He secured Ayilie to Ardemel's saddle. With that done, Eragon looked into one of Ardemel's huge eyes.

_Don't try anything, dragon. Will you swear in the ancient language not to harm us?_

_Yes, Eragon. I will swear to you in the language of power. But, rest assured that if Ayilie is harmed in any way, you will die and so will all of the Varden._

_Yes, Ardemel. I will make sure that no harm comes to Ayilie. Go one with the oath._

_Vel einradhin iet ai Skulblaka wiol ono, Shur'tugal Eragon, eka weohnata neiat haina ono. _(Upon my word as a dragon for you, Dragon Rider Eragon, I will not harm you)

_Thank you. Now wait here while I go and talk to Saphira. _Eragon said and calmly walked over to Saphira to explain what had just happened, as he had blocked her out of his mind much to her annoyance.

"Now that that's settled, let us be off!" Roran said. "Yes, let us take our leave." Eragon said. Saphira took off, followed by Ardemel.

_I wonder why we didn't see Thorn if Murtagh was there…_Eragon mused.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh sat up and rubbed his head where there was now a large bump.

_Yes! Thorn, it worked!_

_I can see. Galbotorix is not going to be happy about this, you know._

_Yes, but as long as she's away from him, I'll take whatever punishment he can think of._

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

I hope you liked it! It took FOREVER to type up! Happy New Years everybody! Please REVIEW!


	8. Waking Up to a New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Paolini does.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie shot up from sleep on a bed with a pounding head in a somewhat large dark room. Her first thought was that she was back in Uru'baen, but she quickly discarded the idea for there if she was in Uru'baen, Galbotorix would've been there to meet here as she awoke. Then, all of the memories flooded back to her.

_Eragon… Roran… magic… _A woman with frizzy hair interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh, you're awake. Here." The woman said and handed Ayilie a goblet with a strange liquid in it. Ayilie hesitated but then used magic to make sure there was no poisoning in it then, after dubbing it safe, gulped it down. The clear liquid slipped easily down Ayilie's throat and immediately refreshed her and cleared her headache.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" She said as she sat up and began to get out of the bed.

"One question at a time. I am Angela and you are in Surda. That last question I can't really answer at this point. You'll have to ask Eragon."

Then, a tall woman with raven coloured hair and emerald green eyes came into the room. She looked strange to Ayilie in some way. Her high cheekbones gave her an exotic look. She was wearing black leather pants and a cream coloured shirt.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Arya. You must be the girl that Eragon brought back from Helgrind."

"Yes, but I have a name and in case you didn't know, I am a Dragon Rider." Ayilie said flatly. Arya raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?" Arya said quietly.

"Am I Ayilie."

"Do you know where that name came from?" 

"No, not really."

"It is an Elvin name. It was the name of the first female Dragon Rider. It's a very special name."

"Well I wonder what famous person mother named Murtagh after…" Ayilie mused.

"What was that?" Angela asked. Ayilie shook her head, "Nothing. When can I get out of here?"

"First Eragon will have to probe your mind. It will hurt a little, but…"

"Yes I know it will hurt. Do you really think that Galbotorix didn't probe my mind?" Ayilie snapped. Angela looked taken aback by Ayilie's rude behaviour, but then shook it off.

"Ayilie, I know you are most likely confused right now, but…"

"Damn right I'm confused! I don't need a stupid little elf telling me things that I already know! Please just bring that git Eragon in here so we can get this over with." Arya's eyes gleamed with something that Ayilie placed as indignation. Ayilie smirked to herself.

"I will go and get him, Angela." The elf said flatly. Angela nodded. After Arya left the room, Angela scolded Ayilie who was leaning lazily against the wall.

"That was some show you put on."

"I haven't a clue of what you speak of." Ayilie said with the same grin that Murtagh used. Angela noticed this and shuttered slightly. Ayilie had the eyes of Morzan, just like Murtagh. "Stay in here." Angela said and left, closing the door behind her.

At that moment, a large black cat jumped out of nowhere onto the bed that Ayilie been occupying. This cat didn't look normal. It had huge fangs, red eyes, and was about three times the size of the biggest cat Ayilie had ever seen.

_Do you know why you are here, Dragon Rider?_

"Who said that?" Ayilie said looking around.

_Me of course. Who else? _ Her attention went back to the cat. _You? But… you're just a cat. _

_Do I look like a normal cat? _The cat said smugly.

_No, but… someone must have hit my head while I was unconscious… hard. What are you?_

_I am a werecat. _

_A werecat? I… I didn't think they exist._

_We do. _The werecat stretched.

_Who are you?_

_I am called Solembum. Do you know why you are here, Dragon Rider?_

_No I do not. You wouldn't know, would you?_

_I would._

_Can you tell me?  
_

_Yes I can. _

_Will you tell me?_

_Yes I will. _Ayilie was beginning to get frustrated with the werecat and sighed. She then realized what he was going at. The soldiers and magicians back in Uru'baen did the same thing.

_Why am I here?_

_Ah, there you have it. You are here because Eragon brought you here._

_Is that all?_

_Yes._

_All of that for nothing that I didn't know?! _

Solembum closed his eyes. Ayilie groaned in frustration. She knew that the werecat wasn't telling her something.

Then, Arya followed by a man that was about sixteen or seventeen years of age, Eragon, entered the room."This is Eragon." Arya said slowly. Ayilie nodded from the corner she was now sitting in. "Ayilie."

"What?" she snapped. Eragon shrugged and came closer to Ayilie. She gracefully evaded Eragon instead of backing into the corner like her instincts told her to do. Murtagh had always told her to never find yourself backed against a wall if you can help it.

"I have to probe your mind to make sure you're safe." Eragon said calmly. Ayilie shook her head.

"Ha! You honestly think I'm not dangerous?!"

"Everyone can be dangerous, Ayilie. If you let me enter your mind, we can help you. Please, just let me probe your mind!" Eragon pleaded.

"You can't help me, Eragon," Ayilie looked away, "No one can. He knows my true name. Ardemel and I are his slaves forever and my mind is my last sanctuary." A spark of recognition jumped into Eragon's eyes. Murtagh had used those same words.

"But, Ayilie, there is a way that we can help you. You can come with Arya and I to Ellesmera and the elves can help you."

"I feel as if I haven't a choice."

"You don't really." Eragon answered.

"Where is Ardemel?"

"Who… oh, you mean your dragon? He is with Saphira hunting. Stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine, _brother_. Do what you must." Ayilie said and stepped forward so Eragon could put his hand on her forehead.

Ayilie felt the ever-so-familiar sensation in the back of her mind of someone probing it, but Eragon was being a lot gentler than Galbotorix was. Memories flashed through her mind as Eragon looked through them.

Once Eragon was done, Ayilie smirked at the expression on his face. "Now, brother, you have seen true horrors." Ayilie said and walked passed him to Angela.

"Is she safe?" Arya asked. Eragon nodded.

"How did you get a werecat?" Ayilie asked Angela.

"I did not _get _him, he came to me. Did he speak to you?" Angela said with a bewildered look on her face. Ayilie nodded.

"You are special, then. He has only talked to four people besides me before, Eragon being one of them."

"Oh."

"Ayilie, we must go to see Lady Nausuada, leader of the Varden." Eragon said, pulling Ayilie's arm.

Ayilie left the small room with Eragon into a long corridor. There were guards stationed at every window and door. Ayilie couldn't help but to be conscious of the eyes that were drilling into her back as they passed the guards.

They got up to a huge, dark wood door with two guards stations on each side of it. When Ayilie raised an eyebrow, Eragon told her, "For safety purposes." One of the guards stepped up to Eragon.

"We are here to see Lady Nausuada." Eragon said bluntly. The guard was about to object, but Eragon cut him off.

"I have orders to report to Lady Nausuada." Eragon said. The guard moved out of the way and opened the door to allow Eragon and Ayilie into the room.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh winced as Galbotorix threw a vase at the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ERAGON CAPTURED HER'?" 

"They snuck up on me, My Lord. I did not know…" Galbotorix sighed angrily.

"Yes, Murtagh, you did not know. Has the training I've been giving you going to waste? Haven't I taught you how to sense these kinds of things coming? Oh… now I see what you did! You set her up to get captured, didn't you?! Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh… did you truly think that I wouldn't discover your schemes?"

Murtagh shuttered as Galbotorix gave one of his trademark evil smirks and braced himself for the pain to come.

_Thorn, sever our connection._

_What? No, Murtagh, I won't._

_Please, Thorn. I'm begging you! This is going to be bad…_

_Alright._

Murtagh felt a pressurizing pain build up inside of him and fell to his knees in pain. The intense pain that Galbotorix was inflicting on him was to much for him and he passed out on the floor of the throne room.

Galbotorix sneered. "Servants! Take him to his room!" Two servants rushed into the room and carefully lifted the unconscious Murtagh and took him back to his room.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'll update soon!


	9. Field Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own it, end of story.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

"Yes, Eragon?" Nausuada said as she looked up from a document that she was reading. She did not see Ayilie, who was still standing behind Eragon and observing the room silently. 

"Lady Nausuada, the girl is awake and I have probed her mind. She is no threat to us."

"Where is… oh." Nausuada said as Eragon pulled Ayilie by the arm so that she was standing beside him. "What is your name?" Nausuada asked quietly.

"Ayilie." Nausuada nodded.

"I am sorry, but I must…"

"You must lock me up in a windowless room and have the door barred and guarded at all hours?" Ayilie asked and sighed. She had heard these words before. It was one of Galbotorix's ways of "helping" her. She would be locked up in a room for days at a time with no food or water. What was worse was that he said the exact same thing that Nausuada had just said.

"No, not exactly, but you will need to be under watch at all times. Eragon...?"

"Yes, I will, My Lady." Eragon said. Ayilie sighed.

_No, no, no! Why couldn't she just lock me in a small room without any nourishment for days? _Ayilie thought to herself.

_Because she believes that you are not harmful, else she would have had you locked up. _

_Ardemel?!_

_Who else would it be? _

_That's not funny. I was worried. They would not tell me where you were or how I got here._

_I am with Saphira. Do not worry, Ayilie, for they swore to me that they wouldn't harm you or me in any way._

_We'll see. _Ayilie could hear Ardemel laughing through their mental link and blocked him out, bringing her attention back to Nausuada and Eragon. "Ayilie, you will have a room next to Eragon's." Nausuada said and dismissed them. She followed Eragon out of the room.

"I'll bring you to your room first." Eragon said. Ayilie slowly followed him down the corridor. She thought that it was odd that Nausuada was being so kind to her. After all, she was bonded by oath the king. Ayilie was drawn out of her thought when Eragon touched her arm. They were in front on a large wooden door. Eragon pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"This will be your room. Mine is right there." Eragon said and pointed to a door that was right across the hallway from Ayilie's. She hesitated before entering her room. Eragon raised his eyebrows. Ayilie and Eragon locked eyes. Ayilie saw a hint of laughter in them. With that, she could see a history of pain and sorry, along with joy and love. She shook her head and walked through the door in an arrogant manner.

Ayilie looked around the medium-sized room. It had wooden paneled floors and stone walls with three windows. There was a small fireplace with a hearth rug in front of it. Ayilie felt the cold chill of the air that was coming into the room through the windows and subconsciously rubbed her arms. The bed was big enough for only one person but was very high. There was also a washtub in the far corner of the room with a few oils, brushes, soap, and towels.

"Thank you, Eragon. Is there…"

"There are clothes in the wardrobe." Eragon supplied helpfully. Ayilie nodded, eyes meeting his. She took a step closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you bring me here, Eragon?" Eragon thought for a moment before speaking.

"I believe there is a way that I… we can help set you free from Galbotorix. I believe that if you fight with us, we can sever the bonds that tie you to the king…"

"I hope you are right, Eragon. I really do." Ayilie said in a low voice and dropped her hand from his shoulder, turning away. "Thank you Eragon." She said. Eragon took this as a sign that he should leave and he did just that, closing the door behind him.

Ayilie let out a sigh and walked over to the washtub. She used magic to bring hot water into it and then stripped off her dirty clothes and sank into the scalding water. She washed herself with the soap and brushes. She stepped out of water and wrapped a towel around herself.

Ayilie opened the small wardrobe and looked at the contents. There were only dresses, long tunics and thick leggings. She picked out a black tunic and slid it on along with a shiny belt. The tunic fell down to her knees and fit her form perfectly. She put on a pair of dark brown leggings before putting on socks and sliding on her knee-high boots.

She then went across the hall and knocked on Eragon's door. Ayilie heard the sound of scuffling in the room before a shirtless Eragon opened the door. "What?" He said without emotion. Ayilie could not read his facial expression, something that came with having and elvin appearance. Ayilie noticed that Eragon looked a lot like Murtagh; they had the same color hair, and even with Eragon's elvin appearance, you could tell that the two were brothers.

"Is there any where I can get some food to eat? I haven't had a sufficient meal for days."

"Yes, wait a moment and I'll…" Just then a dwarf hurried up to the door beside Ayilie and bowed so that his beard touched the floor. "Argetlam," he murmured, "Lady Nausuada has requested your presence. She also wants to see her." The dwarf said and pointed a grimy finger in Ayilie's direction.

"Then we will be on our way in a moment."

"Yes, Argetlam." The dwarf said and made another low bow before turning on his heel and disappearing.

"Wha…?"

"I haven't a clue. Let us go and see Nausuada, though. We can find you something to eat afterwards." 

"Thank you." Ayilie mumbled. She felt so awkward at this place. She still hadn't the faintest idea of how Eragon planned on breaking the bonds that she shared with Galbotorix, oaths that she had sworn in the ancient language.

Ayilie followed Eragon into his room and silently watched him as he selected a brown shirt and threw it on. She gazed looked around her as Eragon belted on a sword that Nausuada had had forged specially for him, though Ayilie could see flaws in it from where she was standing. She noticed a pile of gold rings that looked like they were all interlinked sitting on the dresser. Eragon noticed this and casually grabbed the rings and handed them to her.

"It's a puzzle. A friend of mine gave it to me; I have solved it, so you can have it." He said. Ayilie thanked him and pocketed the bunch of rings. Soon after Eragon directed her to the door and they made their way back to Nausuada's study. When they entered, Nausuada looked up from some papers on her desk and nodded for the two to take a seat.

"I have received word from the Elf Queen. She wants Eragon to return to Ellesmera immediately to complete his training. I responded a few days ago telling her of Ayilie and Eragon's plan to find a way to break her oaths." Nausuada said to Eragon.

"I have just now received a response. She requests that Ayilie travels with Eragon to Ellesmera. I haven't a clue why, but she does." Nausuada sighed. "You are to leave at dawn tomorrow. For now, get your rest and pack any items you may want to bring along with you. Arya will be accompanying you on your journey.

"Yes, Milady. Is that all?" Eragon inquired.

"Yes, that is all. You may leave." Nausuada said. Ayilie followed after Eragon and went back into her room. She closed the door behind her and walked over and fell back on her bed, not caring to take the time to remove her boots. Sleep overtook her quickly and soon she was deep in the realm of dreams…

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh sat up stiffly on his bed. _Thorn? Can you hear me?  
_

_Yes, Murtagh._

_How long was I out?_

_Four days, Murtagh. What happened?  
_

_I really do not know… all I know is that it was the most pain that I've ever felt in my life._

_I could tell. _

_Has he…?_

_Nothing so far…_

_He's going to send us after her, I know it…she's probably oblivious to the fact that we know where she is! _Murtagh said bitterly. He could sense Thorn's distaste. Murtagh got out of his bed and quickly threw a clean shirt on and dipped his hands in a basin sitting on a counter to wash off his face.

Right as he was drying his face off with a soft towel, there was a knock on Murtagh's door. He opened it slowly. A soldier, wearing the king's colors and the emblem, a twisted flame, as his garb.

"Yes? What do you want?" he snapped a little more irritably than he had intended to. The soldier shifted his gaze away from Murtagh, knowing that the Dragon Rider could be dangerous when he wasn't in the best of moods.

"King Galbotorix requests your presence in the royal throne-room, sir." The guard said nervously.

_How the hell does he know…?_

_Well, we are linked to him… it's not that surprising._

_You're right…_

"That's all?" The guard shook his head. "No, sir. He also wishes you to bathe before you see him, sir."

"Tell him I will be there shortly." Murtagh said and the soldier nodded and bowed before turning away and making his way down the corridor. Murtagh closed the door and smirked. _He must be new. _

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Sorry I took so long to update! I've been very busy lately… REVIEW:D


	10. Izlandzadi

Okay, I'm getting NOWHERE with my story "Daughter of an Empire" so I'm starting this while I try to kill my writer's block… hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Inheritance Cycle… if I was C.P., do you think I'd be writing fanfiction right now? 

I want to give a very special thanx to_** EvilBunny101… **_thanx for your help! I hope you like this chapter! 

And I hope you all enjoy it, as well!

Happy Easter! ;) 

3rdClassRockstar84

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie mounted Ardemel and fastened her legs to the saddle. Eragon did the same onto Saphira, with Arya behind him. Ayilie rolled her eyes as Eragon nearly shuttered as Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon's waist.

"Are you ready to go now, Eragon?" Ayilie asked impatiently. She really didn't want to go to Ellesmera. From what Murtagh had told her, it was filled with cowardly elves. Ayilie also dreaded the thought of having to travel with Arya. She didn't necessarily have anything against the elf, she just didn't like her.

_Would you please stop thinking about your dislike of the elf? I dislike her as much as you do, Rider, but we are preparing to take off. _

_Oh… I apologize, my friend._

_No need… hold on! _Ardemel warned as he took off. Ayilie glanced over towards Saphira and grinned in spite of herself. The sapphire dragon was beautiful; he scales shone in the sun. Ayilie also saw how Ardemel's scales shined like emeralds. She had never gotten a chance to see their full beauty, as the only time Ayilie had seen them in the sun, they were over the Burning Plains and the sun was blocked out by the clouds of sulfur.

After a while, Ayilie started humming to herself. It was a song that seemed so familiar to her, though she could not remember where from. She shifted a little in her saddle and looked over Ardemel's side gingerly. Her stomach turned and she heaved over Ardemel's side. She could hear the dragon laugh through their mental link. She cast him a look, though she knew he couldn't see her. He seemed to feel her glare, though, because he laughed again. Ayilie wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve. This was only her second time flying… at least in the conscious state. 

Ayilie felt Eragon's consciousness rub against hers, asking for admittance. She lifted the barrier and felt the familiar presence flow into her mind.

_Don't worry about that… I did that the first few times I flew as well._

_This is true. _Saphira put in with a chuckle. Her voice came with Eragon's, Ayilie decided. 

_Anyways, we are nearing the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. We shall be landing soon to make camp and stay the night. And we will hopefully reach Ellesmera by mid-day tomorrow. _

_That is… good. _Ayilie replied with hesitation. She really didn't want to go to the Elves' capital city. She honestly could not find why they'd even take the risk of letting a servant- sworn in the ancient language- into Du Weldenvarden. Her question was answered by Eragon:

_Oh! I forgot to mention… I was told that I must have your wrists bound until the queen sees fit for them to be released… I'm sorry._

_It doesn't bother me… I am used to worse treatment. You wouldn't have any idea… _Ayilie muttered the last sentence. Eragon seemed to notice, but ignored the questions arising. He wanted to _help _Ayilie. He knew that this was not what she wanted… 

As the time went by, Ayilie stared distantly towards the south. Eragon knew that look; Murtagh had had the same expression while they were trying to reach the Varden before Arya died. The only difference was Ayilie was staring at the south, Murtagh had been staring towards the north; both stared in the direction of Uru'baen. It bothered Eragon- the way she gazed south- and made him want to kill Galbotorix even more. 

He looked at what Galbotorix had done- even though he had literally just met Ayilie- to both Ayilie and his dear friend who also just happened to be his siblings. Eragon knew that they were not supposed to be like this… it was just not meant to be.

Arya pulled Eragon out of thought as they approached Du Weldenvarden. "Eragon, we are to camp on the outskirts of the forest, I am correct?" Eragon nodded. Arya gave a look of sympathy; she knew what he was thinking about. 

Eragon prodded into Ayilie's mind, and surprisingly she let him in. 

_We are about to land, Ayilie. Tell Ardemel to follow, will you?_

_Yes, Eragon._

And after that, she blocked him from her mind. Eragon could see that Ayilie was having a conversation with Ardemel by the look on her face; it looked as if they were arguing. Apparently, Ardemel won because of Ayilie's expression that showed submission. 

Ardemel followed Saphira in landing and Ayilie slid off of his back smoothly. Eragon wondered how she could do so as gracefully as she had, considering her lack of experience. 

Ayilie silently cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Ardemel was right; she was acting like a child. Things were not as bad as she thought they were… right? She just hoped the king wouldn't send Murtagh after her… _that _would be a disaster. 

Eragon watched Ayilie lay out her bedroll. They were all tired from the long day's journey. After Ayilie unrolled it, she literally fell back into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning they were on their way into the heart of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon mentally embraced the familiar sense that the forest around them was alive. Saphira and Ardemel flew overhead. Eragon, Arya, and Ayilie were walking. 

After a few hours of walking, Arya stopped suddenly. Ayilie heard a snap come from behind her. She spun around and put her hand on the hilt of her sword. Eragon stopped her with a look. Arya began to speak in the ancient language to the two elves that had appeared from the branches of the trees above them. The elves immediately moved to let Arya pass when they saw it was her. She thanked them and they were once again on their way.

By mid-afternoon, they were at the edge of Ellesmera. They stopped for Eragon to tie Ayilie's hands. When the elves saw Saphira, they all stared in awe. Yet they did no such thing on sight or Ardemel. Ayilie kept her head down and let her hair hang in her face as to hide herself, but they all seemed to know who she was. She heard whispering and felt the elves' glaring and scornful eyes upon her. 

Arya spoke quickly to the guards and they let them pass, though hesitating slightly when they saw Ayilie. She ignored their stares and followed Eragon who was following Arya with the dragons behind them all. 

When they entered the grand hall that was full of congregating elves, Eragon stopped suddenly, almost causing Ayilie to bump into him. Just as Ayilie was about to grunt a complaint, all became silent as the queen, as Ayilie could see, began to speak.

"Rider Eragon, we welcome you back to Ellesmera." Eragon inclined his head. Islandzadi continued, "We also have another Rider with us… Ayilie, will you step forward?" This wasn't a request, Ayilie decided, and she stepped forward. Islandzadi put a hand on Ayilie's shoulder. Ayilie stiffened at the touch of the elf. She _did not _like people touching her shoulders. It made her feel vulnerable. Ayilie relaxed a little when she looked into Islandzadi's eyes; they were showing kindness. 

"I will have to probe your mind before we let you any further into the city, of course." Ayilie began to panic. 

"Why can't Eragon do it?" Ayilie asked stubbornly. She got a warning glance from both Arya and Eragon. 

"It is custom that I, the queen of Du Weldenvarden, take care of matters such as these. It is a Dragon Rider's job to commit to his training." 

"But why? Why do _you _have to probe my mind?" Ayilie dared to question further. Islandzadi looked as if she were fighting to keep her annoyance and possible anger under control. One of the guards behind her shuffled and put a hand to the hilt of his sword. Ayilie smirked to herself. _I can't believe it! _I _am making an _elf _angry! I thought it was impossible to make an elf show their emotions…_

"As I have just explained, it is custom-"

"A stupid custom at that…" Ayilie muttered, though it was audible to everyone around her. Now one of the guards advanced on her. She went to grab Manin, couldn't when she realized her hands were bound together. She cursed under her breath and stood there with a mock expression of fear.

"I am sorry, Ayilie, but if you do not submit yourself to my probing, you must be locked up." Ayilie shook her head. "My mind is my last sanctuary. Men have tried to breach it, but the only one who has done so is Galbotorix himself," Ayilie hissed. Islandzadi looked astonished. 

"Then you choose the hard way?"

"I am sure that you would have done it regardless to what I say." Ayilie said bitterly. She looked over to Eragon, whose eyes were wide. 

"Then your decision has been made." Islandzadi said and with a motion of her hands, one of the elvin guards came behind her and gripped her wrists. Ayilie began to struggle. Finally, the guard who hard charge over her growled in annoyance and muttered "_Slytha!_" in the ancient language. (A/N: _Slytha _means _sleep _in the ancient language, for those who don't know) After that, everything went dark.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Sorry guys! No Murtagh in this chapter…

Well the reason I took so long to update is because I got into trouble with my parents and I haven't gotten a lot of time to work on this chapter. I hope you all like it, though! :D

HAPPY EASTER! 

3rdClassRockstar84

PS: REVIEW! Thanx! –peace 


	11. Of Fighting and Realization

Okay, I'm getting NOWHERE with my story "Daughter of an Empire" so I'm starting this while I try to kill my writer's block… hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from Inheritance.

3rdClassRockstar84

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh braced himself for what he knew was to come; Galbotorix would send him after Ayilie. He combed his fingers through his damp hair as he walked monotonously down the corridor towards Galbotorix's throne room. When he came to the door, he didn't have to even look up at the guards; they moved out of the way and he pushed the heavy door open.

Galbotorix was sitting lazily on his throne with his fingers arched. He seemed to be in a _good _mood. Immediately he perked up when Murtagh entered the vast and dimly lit room. Murtagh bowed lightly to the king.

"Murtagh… I hope you have learned your lesson. It pains me deeply to know that you were attempting to work against me… thus I had to fix the problem. I hope you understand." The king's voice was smooth and sweet but Murtagh knew better than to be fooled by this charade. He gritted his teeth and replied slowly; he couldn't control himself: "Yes, Master." Galbotorix grinned.

"I expect you already have an idea of what you have to do. The thing is, you can never guess what I may do, Murtagh. It amazes me that someone that is as intelligent as you are must be shown what is right repeatedly," Galbotorix sighed, "As I was saying, I have heard from one of my generals that we are on the verge of yet another battle against the Varden… this time I intend to be the victor.

"I have also learned that the Varden has sent the girl with Eragon to Du Weldenvarden. The elves will be assisting the Varden in battle against us; this will be your opportune moment…" Murtagh got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I will have your oath tonight," the king said lazily. "I have important business to attend to."

Murtagh found that his fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth so that he jaw now felt sore. With trembling lips, he replied, "Yes, Sire." Galbotorix nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand and with that, Murtagh quickly exited the room.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Eragon slowly entered the dark room in which Ayilie was being kept. She was still asleep from the spell that had been put on her, lying on a small bed. He reached down and touched her neck to feel her pulse, just to make sure she was alright. He eyes cracked open and she lashed her arm out, hitting Eragon's stomach. He doubled over and howled in pain. Ayilie shot up off of the bed with a fierce expression on her face; immediately her eyes softened when she found herself looking down at Eragon, still doubled over painfully.

"Ayilie!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I apologize. I didn't know that it was you." Ayilie said guiltily. Eragon was now standing. He nodded. "It's fine. You're in a new place; a new environment. I would be edgy too… just not like that," he smirked, "and so would other people. Murtagh-" Eragon cut his last sentence short. Ayilie perked up at the mention of their brother.

"What about Murtagh?" Eragon shrugged. Ayilie raised a knowing eyebrow and gave him a "don't give me that" look.

"He just…he was a lot like that… but that's history. That person has disappeared and he is gone. Just forget I said anything…" Eragon said painfully.

"Oh… so why are you here exactly?" Ayilie asked quietly. Eragon shrugged again. "I just wanted to see how you are. And tell you that the spell-weavers and my master are trying to find a way around your binding presently."

"Oh. That's good." Ayilie said and gave a half smile. Eragon could tell that there was something wrong with her. At that moment, she collapsed. He caught her before she fell and laid her back down on the bed before running out of the room to get someone to help.

He ran down the stairs of the tree house that they were holding Ayilie in and through one of the many gardens, looking for anyone that could help. He saw Oromis and cried out, "Master! Please help me! I was talking to Ayilie and she-"

"Eragon… calm down, boy. Catch your breath and tell me what you have to say." Eragon did as he was told and then started again: "I was telling Ayilie how you and the other magicians were trying to find a way around her binding and the she just collapsed! Please, come!" Oromis nodded thoughtfully. "Show me there." Eragon sighed gratefully and brought Oromis to see Ayilie.

She was still where Eragon had left her and seemingly untouched, but once they saw that Ayilie's right hand, the hand with her Gedwei Ignasia on it, was clenched into a fist.

"That is strange…" Oromis said as he moved closer to Ayilie's motionless form. "She seems to be struggling." He said once he had evaluated further. There was sweat collecting on her brow. Eragon bent down and touched her hand cautiously.

Ayilie's eyes snapped open and she took a deep, ragged breath as she grabbed his wrist. She whispered something that Eragon found inaudible. "What? I can't hear you-" Oromis, who had stepped forward, put a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"Eragon… he tried to… he's trying to learn where I am… and he…he tried to take me over." Ayilie said through ragged breaths. She was badly shaken. Eragon helped her sit up and got a guard to get her some water.

"Calm down, girl. What happened?" Oromis asked slowly. Ayilie opened her hand to find that it was bleeding from where her finger nails had dug into her palm. Eragon saw this too and tore a piece of fabric from the bottom of his tunic and wrapped it gently around Ayilie's palm. "Thanks." She said and gave a weak smile. Eragon nodded and Ayilie spoke again:

"Galbotorix was trying to take control over my body… it was hard, but I managed to fight him off… I don't have the slightest idea how I did it, though."

"That wasn't Galbotorix," Oromis said. Eragon realized what had happened with growing horror. "M-Murtagh?" Oromis nodded softly.

Ayilie frowned. "I think I would have known if it were Murtagh. He's been in my mind before and I would be able to specify him as the one doing it."

"Well be on guard. I am surprised one as young as you could fight Galbotorix away from you, though. I will see you soon." Oromis said, and with that he silently left the room.

"There are ways, Ayilie. Dark magic…things that should have never been discovered or taught." Eragon said sadly. Ayilie shook her head. "They are things that would have been lost had it not been for Galbotorix. He found spells of old that had been hidden in the shadows for ages… spells so powerful that the elves dare not utter them, cowards that they are." Ayilie said the last sentence in a low voice.

"And for a good reason! These spells in which you speck of are dangerous! Not only to the one who performed them, but the people around them. I see that you have been exposed to ignorance as well…"

"Ignorance? There are secrets, terrible secrets that can destroy all of your enemies and fulfill all of your desires! If you truly knew then you wouldn't say these things. Brom was a crazy old man who moped in self pity… and the elves? Ha! All they do is wait here in Du Weldenvarden and wait to be defeated." Eragon stood up angrily and without thinking, he slapped Ayilie across the face. The blow seemed to stun her, but then she stood up angrily as well.

"Your problem," said Ayilie, poking Eragon in the chest, "is that seem to take pride in having others protect you. Murtagh was right! You're so totally helpless that you force everyone to take care of you!" Ayilie said angrily.

The words stung Eragon as he heard his…their brother's name and how Murtagh had said something quite like that when they got into a fight. "Don't touch me." He hissed. Ayilie smirked and snickered. "Or what? You'll hit me? I've seen more intimidating walls!" she went to poke Eragon again, but his fist met her stomach. "I said don't touch me!" Eragon growled.

Ayilie was doubled over, swearing loudly. Then she growled and jumped onto Eragon. They fell onto the floor in a mess of limbs, each attempting to hit the other. They scrambled across the wooden floor, trying to get leverage. As Ayilie punched Eragon's eye, he kicked her chest and sent her flying onto her back, knocking the breath out of her. She stood stiffly, panting heavily as she turned back to Eragon and punched his stomach before he could defend himself. He fell back onto the floor dived down on top of him and spit in his face. He rolled over and threw her off of him, wiping the spit away, and they resumed the fight standing up.

They began throwing punches. Eragon hit Ayilie's cheek, leaving a large bruise to match the hand print on the other side. Just as Ayilie threw a punch at Eragon's nose and heard a _CRACK! _, there was noise outside of the door. Blood streamed down from Eragon's nose and onto the floor as he grabbed Ayilie's arm, twisting it behind her back. She yelped out but quickly escaped his grip and turned quickly, kicking Eragon at the fork of the legs.

He howled and doubled over before hitting the floor. Just then the door opened, and in came Arya and Oromis. Ayilie and Eragon froze All was silent except the sound of blood dripping from Ayilie's split lip and Eragon's groans.

"What happened?" Arya asked as she looked at a small pool of blood from Eragon's broken nose. Ayilie shrugged and wiped her lip carelessly on her tunic and did the same with her hand, which was covered in blood from Eragon.

"It looks like you two had a battle in here." Oromis said quietly. "Why?"

"Ayilie provoked me." Eragon, who was now standing, said dryly.

"I provoked you after you hit me!" Ayilie said angrily.

"She attacked me!" Eragon said just as angrily.

"Me? You're the one who can't fight to protect yourself." Ayilie muttered. Eragon heard her, though and launched himself at her, attempting to grab her hair, but Arya held him back. Ayilie threw a bloody rag that she had been using on her lip at him, hitting him square in the face. He cursed loudly and attempted to hit Ayilie again. "Just as I told you earlier, young brother, I've seen more intimidating walls." Ayilie hissed.

This time Ayilie attempted to hit Eragon, but was held from it as Arya muttered, "Letta!" Ayilie's fist hit a wall of air as she swung her arm at Eragon. "As you can see, I have taught him how to fight. Make sure you do better." Ayilie said.

"Is his-"

"Yes it's broken, you twit!" Ayilie hissed. Arya looked taken-aback by this comment, as did Oromis.

"You should have more respect for the ones who are protecting you…" Oromis said almost darkly.

"Protection? Ha! I find more protection in the dungeons of Uru'baen!" Oromis seemed to be losing patience with Ayilie as he cocked an eyebrow. He notice that there was a vein throbbing in her neck. She was _very _enraged. "Ayilie… do you not know that Galbotorix is not on our side? He is the enemy! The _bad _side!" Eragon pleaded. Ayilie laughed, a touch of madness in her voice. "I know that, Eragon. I can not control my urge to serve him! You know not what it's like to be me! To know that you will serve one person, against your will, until the day you die! Galbotorix will not die soon I can tell you that much! And neither will I… life is too sweet to give it up now." Ayilie said.

"I guess that we do not understand you." Eragon said after a few moments of silence.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Sorry I took so long! Please review!


	12. Messangers

Okay, I'm getting NOWHERE with my story "Daughter of an Empire" so I'm starting this while I try to kill my writer's block… hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from Inheritance.

Sorry I didn't get much Murtagh into that last chapter…. This one will have him in it a lot more, I swear it!

By the way, I may make a song-fic for Ayilie with the song "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson… look up the lyrics if you don't know the song and tell me what you think!

3rdClassRockstar84

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Murtagh fastened his black cape around his neck and buckled his boots before belting on Zar'roc. Galbotorix was sending him out to battle; the Empire was to fight the Varden-in an ambush- and he was to capture Ayilie and bring her back to Uru'baen. He was feeling many emotions: the strongest and foremost being the urge to do the king's bidding. The second was anger and hatred towards the king. He also felt grief, pity, and utter hopelessness. There was no way that he could evade this; the king had made sure not to let _any _kind of loopholes into the oaths that he had Thorn and Murtagh swear.

Murtagh was wearing the same polished steel armor he had worn at the Battle of the Burning Plains. He felt an odd rush of anxiety course through him, though he was confident that he would succeed- in fact he _knew _that he would. He had had this feeling before- when he was ordered to capture Eragon and Saphira. Only this time he didn't have any loopholes whatsoever. Galbotorix had made sure of that.

He left his room and brooded on these thoughts as he made his way down the long corridor and to the dragon hold. He ran his hand along Thorn's ruby red hide and silently mounted himself on the saddle. He avoided the great dragon's gaze, and closed his mind to his companion.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Ayilie nodded and turned away to look out the window. Her hands clenched into fists and a single tear slid down her face without a sound. She sucked in a breath, realizing that she wasn't breathing. Ayilie felt a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the touch, but relaxed when Eragon turned her face so that he could look her in the eye. His eyes showed compassion. Ayilie had rarely seen this emotion in the eyes of a man.

She swiped the stray tear away and gazed silently into Eragon's sorrowful eyes. Finally, the silently was broken.

"I have felt pain, Ayilie. I have felt it both physically and emotionally… mentally as well," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "we have all felt pain in one way or another. You are my sister. And though I know you not, I still want to help you. I feel…responsible- or more that it is my duty- to protect you."

"Pretty speech." Ayilie muttered, a hint or humor in her voice. She looked down so that her hair would fall into her face, hiding the grim smirk that was on her pale face. Eragon froze.

"Please, Ayilie… all I- we ask is that you at least _attempt _to have hope. It seems to be difficult for you to do so." Eragon said darkly. Oromis, who had remained silent all this time, raised an eyebrow.

"I believe she is frightened." The old elf said silently. Eragon nodded. Ayilie looked at both of them before speaking. "Fine! As I see it I have no choice but to let you…_help _me. I will fight for you if necessary." She said quietly. Eragon grinned; Oromis' eyes gleamed.

"You will fight _with _us, not _for _us, sister." Eragon said "sister" somewhat easily. If only he had been able to cope with Murtagh being his brother... Ayilie let a small smile paste itself onto her lips. Oromis clasped his hands together and bridged his fingers.

"With this issue sorted out, I believe this conversation is over. Eragon, you may take Ayilie to your quarters and she will stay there for the duration of her stay in Du Weldenvarden, as long as you agree?"

"Yes, Ebrithil." Ayilie winced as Eragon used the Ancient Language. She still hated it, for it was the Language that bound her to Galbotorix, but then she was confused as she also loved it. The words she knew could destroy all her enemies and fulfill her every desire… except for her freedom. But what was her freedom? Was Galbotorix really as evil as he was portrayed by these elves? Or was he even more diabolical? Had he really betrayed the Riders or had he saved them? But how could he justify the slaughter, of man, elves, and dragons? All she knew at this point was that she wasn't sure what side she was on.

Eragon jolted her out of her thoughts by tugging her arm softly. She instinctively raised her hand to hit him, and he winced. She stopped herself from hitting him and apologized in a low voice, hanging her head as she followed Eragon down an unknown path.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Queen Islanzadi looked up from the parchment that had just been handed to her by a messenger to Oromis. His face was creased with concern.

"War." Was all that she said. Oromis nodded gravely. "Have all of our warriors gather… we must be ready for this attack. The Varden will need us desperately if they are to win this battle."

"I agree." Oromis said slowly.

At that moment Arya walked into the room. "What has happened, daughter?" Arya's features were stiff.

"Oromis, Eragon and I need your assistance." She said darkly. Oromis raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Ayilie is… in a state…" she said slowly. Oromis stiffened visibly and bowed his head to the queen. "Excuse me, my queen, but I must see to this matter." Islanzadi nodded.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Eragon was attempting to restrain Ayilie against the wall of the tree house when Arya entered the room followed by Oromis. Ayilie's entire body was tensed and she was covered in sweat. She was shaking violently and her arms were flailing, as if she were in battle. Her eyes were rolled back into her head so that only the whites were visible and her breath came in short, ragged bursts. She muttered incoherent words and Oromis reached out, touched her cheek with his first and second fingers, and frowned.

"She is cold." Ayilie suddenly stopped moving and slid down the wall and hit the floor with a soft thump. She was still shaking somewhat and her muscles were still tensed up. Eragon crouched down to look at her. Her eyelids were moving.

_She is dreaming. _commented Saphira. Eragon nodded silently. "See her eyelids?" he asked. Arya took a step closer and looked down at Ayilie's motionless form. She nodded. "She is dreaming?"

"Saphira and I believe so. Though what of, I know not. I have a feeling that it's more than just your average nightmare." He said darkly. Ayilie's eyes suddenly shot open. She was still breathing raggedly and sweat continued to drip off of her face. "Eragon." She hissed. He swiveled around on his heel and met her gaze. The haunted and tortured expression on her face made him cringe subconsciously.

"What is it, Ayilie?" he asked softly.

"He is coming."

"Who? Who is coming, Ayilie?" at that moment she shuttered before her eyes clamped shut and she grimaced in pain. Some thing-or someone- was trying to take control over her body. She lost the fight and her eyes clouded over.

"Eragon…" came a strangely familiar and painful voice. It was odd to hear it coming out of Ayilie's body, especially since the voice had once said that his mind was his last sanctuary. Eragon stiffened.

"Murtagh." He said. It was more of an accusation than a question. Ayilie's head nodded. Oromis and Arya stood back, observing silently. Arya's hand rested on the pommel of her sword.

"Eragon. You must be prepared for what is to come. Do not let your guard down, and at all costs, keep Ayilie under your watchful eye."

"I am already doing that." Eragon said dryly. Ayilie's lips twisted into a darkly humorous smirk. "She is valuable to the king, you know, brother." Eragon cringed at Murtagh's loose use of the term _"brother". _

"You are no brother of mine," Eragon spat. Ayilie shrugged. "I give no care to what you believe. I know the truth, and so do you, and you should know that denial is no way around things." Eragon's fists were clenched. Ayilie laughed, and then grew serious again. "But I did not come here to harass you. I came to warn you. That is all I have to say, so farewell, brother."

Eragon realized what was occurring and jumped to Ayilie, shouting, "No! Wait!" But Murtagh had already left Ayilie's body. She collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Eragon then picked Ayilie up into his arms and took her to his own bed and laid her there.

SAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRATHORNSAPHIRA

Too much of a cliffy? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
